Foreign Policy Act 2014
National Assembly of Leylandiistan __________________________________ Foreign Policy Act 2014 as proposed by President S. Cahill # Responsibility for maintaining diplomatic relations will be with the Foreign Secretary. # The Foreign Secretary will have the authority to: ## Establish informal relations with other countries ## Tender Leylandiistan’s application to join an organisation ## Act as a messenger between Leylandiistan and it’s allies ## Discontinue relations with countries that are defunct or uncontactable # To sign a treaty with another country, the treaty must be approved by a majority vote of the National Assembly. Once the treaty is approved, the Foreign Secretary, the President or the Vice President will sign the treaty on behalf of the Government. All past treaties signed by Leylandiistan will still be recognised. # To place an embargo or a restriction of any kind on another nation, the restriction(s) must be approved by a majority vote of the National Assembly. All past restrictions and embargoes will continue to be recognised by the government. # The Foreign Secretary will represent Leylandiistan in the organisations it is a member of, unless the government appoints someone else to represent Leylandiistan in an organisation. It will be the responsibility of the Foreign Secretary to oversee the membership of Leylandiistan in an organisation, apply to an organisation on behalf of Leylandiistan, and cancel Leylandiistan’s membership in an organisation if he or she feels the need to do so. # Criteria for countries wishing to have formal relations with Leylandiistan shall be as follows: ## The country must have been in existence for the past six months. ## The country must give it’s citizens essential freedoms, such as freedom of speech, freedom of movement, and freedom of assembly. ## The country must not be biased or discriminatory towards any religion, gender, ethnic group or sexuality. # To establish formal diplomatic relations with another country, the National Assembly must approve the establishment of formal diplomatic relations with a majority vote. All formal relations entertained by Leylandiistan before this Act will continue to be respected. # To discontinue formal diplomatic relations with another country, the National Assembly must approve this discontinuation with a majority vote. # Ambassadors (representatives of Leylandiistan in other countries) will be appointed by the Executive Council. Applications to become an ambassador must be submitted to the Executive Council. The Executive Council can also invite someone to become an ambassador. Ambassadors must be citizens of Leylandiistan. # The Department of Foreign Affairs, i.e. the Foreign Secretary, will retain the right to refuse relations of any kind, or limit the level to which diplomacy can take place, with a country, if the Foreign Secretary feels there is a reason to do so. # If a conflict arises between Leylandiistan and another external entity, e.g. another country, the National Assembly and the President may use the powers vested in them by Articles 3.6, 3.7 and 3.8 of the Installation of Legislative and Executive Powers Act 2013, where use of those powers is authorised by legislation already passed by the National Assembly.